


Five More Minutes

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Hair, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Lazy morning cuddles.





	Five More Minutes

“That tickles,” Luna murmured sleepily.

“Morning,” Ginny said, kissing her knee. 

She didn’t stop rubbing Luna’s legs. Luna always said it tickled but she never pulled away, and sometimes she pouted when Ginny stopped. Ginny was onto her.

Luna hummed in response and kept her eyes closed, but she stuck more of her leg out of the blankets. Shameless.

Ginny smiled and kept running her fingers through her leg hair, rubbing circles and delighting in the soft tickle of hair against her fingers.

It was strange to remember she’d once thought it odd that Luna never shaved, now she loved it. 

“We should get up and have breakfast,” she said, tickling behind Luna’s knee.

Luna’s knee jerked and she made a grumbling sound. “Not yet.”

“Alright,” Ginny said, letting her fingers drift back to Luna’s calf. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by spaceaas on tumblr with 'leghair'
> 
> **This is a completed drabble and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
